She's the One
by YouCanComeToMe
Summary: He never knew what he had until someone else took it from him. I don't own Austin and Ally :) I wish I did though haha. Rating may change. PS- I forgot to mention that I got this idea from a Filipino movie "She's the One" I have yet to see it, but I'm DYING to watch it. :) thanks to yayimkatmeow for reminding me :D
1. Chapter 1

I look on as a certain blond haired man flirt with his recent girlfriend. I sigh as my best friend and long time crush gave the beautiful blonde girl a passionate kiss. She waved goodbye and left. He made his way over to me, a dopey love struck expression on his face. The same one I wish he gave me. But I know that I'll always be Ally Dawson, best friend, songwriter, and partner to the one and only Austin Monica Moon.

**Author's Note:** First ever A&A fanfic! :D the chapters are short so far...so I hope you like it! :) I don't Austin and Ally btw :P


	2. Chapter 2

Austin sighed in content as he plopped down next to Ally. Said brunette rose an eyebrow at her best friend.

"You seem happy." Ally said.

Austin grinned, "Yup. Cassidy's perfect. We have so much in common. She loves music, she's blonde, she can dance," he sighed and looked at Ally, "She might just be the one Als."

Unbeknownst to Austin, hurt flashed in Ally's big brown eyes.

She faked a smile, "That's nice Austin. Hey don't forget about our get together tonight at Dez's house Trish will kill us if we're late."

Austin chuckled, "Wouldn't want that now do we?" He got up and turned to Ally, "Come on, let's go get ready." He grabbed Ally's hand and pulled the petite songwriter to her feet with ease.

"I'll meet you there. I have some errands to run first." Ally said.

"Alright! See you there." Austin smiled and left the heartbroken brunette.

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Reviews are nice :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **To my first reviewer, yayimkatmeow, no I'm not from the Philippines, I'm from the US, but I am Filipino. I heard about this movie but I have yet to watch it. (I NEED TO WATCH IT) Also! Pretend that the whole Elliot/Kira thing didn't happen :P Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)

Ally got into her car and sighed as she rested her head on the wheel of her car. "I can't believe Austin is so dense to realize my feelings." she muttered to herself. She started the engine and drove to her apartment. When she got there Ally made her way to her private practice room. The twenty-three year old decided to have a place of her own a year ago so she bought an apartment in Miami.

After playing a few chords and writing down some lyrics Ally got ready for the "party". She went into her closet and took out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a brown leather jacket. She took a quick shower and dried her hair. After curling her ombre hair in perfect spirals, the songwriter changed into her clothes and accessorized her outfit with a simple silver chain bracelet and a matching long necklace with a small clock charm dangling in the end. She placed brown leather boots on her feet and grabbed her bag before leaving her apartment.

Ally found herself infront of a large, two story house. She took a deep breath and made her way to the front door. Ally rang the door bell and within seconds a familiar, curly-haired face, answer the door.

"ALLY!" Trish squealed. The two friends hugged each other tight.

"Oh Trish I missed you so much!" Ally mumbled into the wild curls of Trish's hair. They pulled apart and giggled.

"We saw each other yesterday silly." Trish shook her head.

Ally shrugged her shoulders, "I know. Come on it's a little chilly out here." The two made their way inside the surprisingly normal house. Trish led Ally into the living room and there she saw Austin, Dez, Megan, Nelson, and Dez's sister, Didi.

"Ally!" they said collectively. Ally smiled as she gave hugs to everyone, lingering a little longer when hugging Austin.

"It's so nice to see you guys." She said to the younger ones. "I heard you won a piano competition Nelson, congrats by the way!"

The sixteen year old grinned, his teeth straightened out after years of having braces, "Thanks Als. And thank you all for inviting me and Meg." he looked at the beautiful young woman next to him.

Megan smiled at her boyfriend, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. And besides, I need some gossip for the next article I'm writing. So spill, what's new with you all?"

"Well. Chuck and Didi are still dating." Dez said bitterly. "And he still has my panini press."

Didi rolled her eyes, "If I get you another panini press will you stop being so uptight about our relationship?"

"UGH. Fine." Dez pouted. Trish laughed and sat down next to him as Ally took the single seat across from Austin.

"Same old Dez." Nelson chuckled.

Megan took out a pad of paper and a pen, "So what about you?" she directed the answer to Austin and Ally. "Have you guys finally started dating?"

Panic filled Ally's heart and her eyes widened. She looked at Austin who seemed to have the same expression. "W-Whaaat?" he said, his voice cracking. "Me and Ally?"

Megan scoffed, "Oh come on. You guys didn't even think about dating each other?"

"No!" Austin said bluntly.

"No.." Ally said half a beat later.

Dez and Trish shared a knowing look as the others stared at Austin and Ally.

"Really?" Nelson said in surprise. "I thought you guys would be at least dating right now."

"Me too." Didi said. "That's surprising."

Austin shook his head and smiled, "No no, I'm dating Cassidy. And Ally's single...at least I think she is."

"Ah, yeah I am." Ally said awkwardly.

"Whoa whoa wait back up." Trish said suddenly. She turned to Austin, "Since when were you dating Cassidy?"

"Well we met up about a month ago and since then we've been together." Austin gave them a dreamy look.

Ally smiled sadly and looked down at her hands as she listened to Austin ramble on about how Cassidy's his dream girl. Her heart chipped away little by little as the seconds went by. She sighed and got up, "Hey I need a bit of fresh air. I'll be back in a sec." she said, leaving before anyone had a chance to say something.

Austin looked at his best friend's retreating form in worry before getting up and excusing himself from the group.

**Author's Note: ** So I'm gonna end that there ;P please review and tell me what you think :) Thank you!


End file.
